Seventeen and InBetween
by jacyevans
Summary: Things were anything but safe when it came to her relationship with Draco Malfoy, but she would never be sorry – she was only seventeen. She could save the maturity act for someone else.


_A/N: Okay, this is my first D/G songfic, so please be kind. The song is "17" by Mandy __Moore__._

_Disclaimer: Nope – not mine. Sorry._

**~* Seventeen and In-Between *~**

_Some people tell me that you're not my kind  
And I believe them, but I can't get you off of my mind  
Some people tell me that I should stay away  
Maybe I will... some other day  
  
'Cause it feels right  
You know it feels good  
And I don't do always what I should  
And I know what makes me happy  
And in my heart you are it exactly_

Ginny walked the halls to the Slytherin Common Room in slow, fast-paced steps. The last thing she needed was to be caught out of bed by Hermione. The Head Girl would know exactly where she was headed and probably go off and tell Harry, Head Boy and overprotective "older brother."

And did she mention ex-boyfriend? Probably not – they never spoke of such things anymore. The inevitable relationship between the youngest Weasly "angel" and the Boy Who Lived happened and was over in less then four months.

An "angel" she was not, considering the amount of late-night snog sessions she had met Harry for in the Astronomy Tower, although she hadn't let him get much further then kissing for fear of Ron finding out and re-arranging Harry's face.

Ginny almost snorted at the thought. She didn't even want to think about what Ron would do if he found out that his "innocent little sister" was de-flowered by the Slytherin Prince of Hogwarts. 

Oh yes, she knew that it was wrong – every single principle she had been brought up to believe in the seventeen years of her life shot to the foreground when she slipped on her robe and started walking down the corridor to his room every night, not to mention the fact that the few people who did know about her late-night escapades in Draco Malfoy's bedchambers completely disapproved and told her to stay away, avoid him like she would the plague. But Draco was like a drug – get it once, and you might be able to stay away if you never go near it again. Get it twice, and it's harder to stay away, harder to resist the temptation when you're surrounded by it endlessly. By the third and fourth time, you're addicted, and although everyone tells you to stop, warns you that it's not good for you, that you'll only get hurt in the end, you can't stop – Draco was her drug. She was addicted to him, addicted to his touch, his caresses, the feeling of his lips on hers, his hands on her bare skin  - she was just addicted to _him_, Draco Malfoy, the person she was supposed to loathe, supposed to hate with every fiber of her being – 

But instead, she found herself insanely attracted to him, her thoughts full of nothing and no one but him, her body craving his touch, waiting impatiently for midnight to come when she would sneak down to his bedroom, accessible through a door next to the Slytherin Common Room, where he would be waiting for her.

Because like it or not, he was as addicted to her, Virginia Weasly, as she was to him.

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17_

Ginny walked into his room and looked around. The room was lit only by a single candle on his dresser. She had no idea how she got his roommates to vacate every night as she wished she could do to her own dorm-mates. She was still pondering this when she felt two strong arms wrap around her waist and a soft set of lips attach themselves to her neck. Ginny gasped, surprised – she hadn't even felt him come up behind her.

"You're late," he murmured as he reached to the front of her robe, untying the belt and throwing the garment to the floor. 

"Had to make a mad dash on the third floor," she said as she reached behind her and stated pulling down his pants. He never wore a shirt when she came to him, and she didn't blame him – it would only come off anyway, so what was the point? "Hermione almost caught sight of me."

Draco scowled, running his hands under her nightgown to caress her stomach, up over her breasts and to her neck as he pulled the offending garment over her head. "Why did you have to tell her about this?"

"I had to tell someone," she said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world before turning around and crashing her lips against his.

Their kisses were never chaste and rarely gentle. The force at which he was kissing her would probably leave a bruise. Draco traced her lips with his tongue and she willingly opened her mouth for him, wanting more of him then just a few kisses, a few caresses. She slipped his pants the rest of the way down his legs and he stepped out of them, kicking them to the side. He wasn't wearing anything underneath, but neither was she – what was the point if it was only going to come off less then five minutes after she got there?

Draco lifted her up from behind her knees and carried her over to the bed. He bit down against her lip, harder then he actually meant, and she moaned, capturing his mouth in an even more heated kiss. He was being more rough then usual, but she didn't care. Caution and responsibility was thrown to the wind when it came to him. The only caution she kept in mind with him was the contraceptive potion she bought in Hogsmeade the last time she was there. She didn't have the nerve to go ask Madame Pomfrey, and she sure as hell wasn't going to ask her mother. The mediwitch was more then willing to sell her the potion. "Better safe then sorry," she said as she handed Ginny the bottle in exchange for five galleons. Ginny almost laughed, but managed to hide her amusement with a smile.

Things were anything but safe when it came to her relationship with Draco Malfoy, but she would never be sorry – she was only seventeen. She could save the maturity act for someone else.

_I'll learn my lessons, and I'll make mistakes  
And if I get burned, it'll be my heart to break  
It isn't easy, hearing what they say  
Sometimes you've got to take a leap of faith  
  
'Cause it feels right  
Yeah it feels good  
And I'm not gonna do something stupid  
Just this once I wanna feel like  
I can do what I want when I hold tight_

They lay with their backs to each other, but she knew he was still awake. She could hear his heavy breathing, feel the heat from their love-making radiating off of his skin, but still cool with sweat. He always left her to herself at this point, let her think for a while, although there were times she wished he would just take her in his arms and hold her tight.

But Draco wasn't that type. He didn't love her, and all things considered, she often wondered if what she felt for him was love or lust.

Her thoughts wandered back to her conversation with Hermione two weeks ago, when she finally couldn't keep this to herself any longer and had to tell someone. Hermione was the perfect outlet, although she knew that it would eventually leak out to Harry, or worse, her brother.

But in a sick and twisted way, that was what she was hoping for. She remembered Hermione's look of disapproval, the contempt in her voice as she reminded Ginny of who exactly this was she was having sex with – and Ginny couldn't help but remind her that this was _her _life, and she would do what she pleased, no matter what everyone else had to say about it. This may be a mistake, but it was _her _mistake to make, her heart that would break if everything finally crashed like Hermione swore it would.

Ginny found it hard to believe that Hermione hadn't realized that Draco had stopped calling her a Mudblood, stopped insulting Ron and the rest of the Weasly clan, and was at least attempting to be somewhat civil to Harry. She hated having to listen to what everyone said about him and having to hold her tongue, not say a word. She never agreed, but she never disagreed because that would give something away. _People can change,_ she wanted to say, _you just don't know him._ They didn't know him – but did she? She knew his body, what drove him wild, and what just annoyed him. She was aware of every little thing he did while they were together in a room full of people, watching him like no one else did.

Not to mention the fact that he was always watching _her_ every move, and Ginny could always feel his eyes on her, burning into her, making her wish that it was midnight already, making her ache and wish that she could get away from him until that night.

But rarely did she have the power to keep herself from being in the same room with him, from glancing back at him when she knew no one else was looking, from "accidentally" brushing up against him in the library. They had even dared to have sex between the stacks in the back corner of the library where no one ever went. That was on a day that she couldn't wait until night, couldn't wait the ten hours until she could feel his skin against hers, his hands in places only he knew how to touch. He knew how to drive her crazy, how to make her cry out in ecstasy, how to take her to that place of pure bliss that it took forever to come down from.

Then again, she had learned how to do the same to him. It was hard to believe that she has gone from an innocent virgin to "experienced" in the mere three months they had been together. That reality hit her like a freight train after only a month, but she had gotten over it – nothing short of hell itself could keep her from him now. 

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17_

"Draco?"

He didn't respond. She assumed he was asleep, so she slowly turned over – 

And ended up staring into the grey eyes of a very awake Draco Malfoy.

Ginny's breath caught in her throat and the words she was going to say were lost in a haze of passion, lust, and something else, something she couldn't quite define, something she was beginning to wonder about…

Draco just stared at her. They both remained silent, unmoving, their gazes unwavering, as if they were trying to read each other's minds. Ginny swallowed and blinked, breaking his hold on her. "Draco, I – "

"Shh…" Draco brushed a piece of hair out of her face, a red flame between his fingertips. "Don't ruin it," he whispered as his lips descended onto hers.

His kiss was surprisingly gentle but probing, as if he were taking the time to get to know her for the first time. Ginny closed her eyes and breathed in a scent that could only be Draco. She put one hand behind his neck, through his hair, while the other was free to roam his body, caressing every inch of skin she could reach, trying to remember every part of him, finally get to know the person that was Draco Malfoy. They rolled over so that she was under him and he ran his hands over her cheeks, over her neck and shoulders and down her arms, across her chest and over her breasts and stomach, his touch feather-light, his gaze intense as if he were trying to commit every part of her to memory. He slid his hands down over her hips, down her legs to her feet and back up again to rest between her thighs. He had done this dozens of times, but never with this much gentleness, never with this much want and need to actually know the person that was Ginny Weasly.

_Anyone, who's ever been in love  
Has got to know  
What it means to have a dream  
And no one can say anything  
To change my mind, no, not this time  
  
'Cause it feels right  
You know it feels good  
And I don't do always what I should  
And I know what makes me happy  
And in my heart you're it exactly_

When she first got into this, he told her that he never allowed anyone to get close to him. _No questions, no wondering. _And she accepted his terms whole-heartedly, as if he were the only thing keeping her together, keeping her sane, the only thing keeping her alive.

He was more important then the air she breathed, and it was dangerous that she allowed him to be so intimate without knowing much more about him then his last name. There were rules for falling in love – never fall in love at first sight, never let a man get close without knowing him first, and never fall in love with someone you were never meant to have.

Seems like she broke every single one of those rules – it was love at the first sight of him standing before her, wanting her, taking her in his bed. She let him get as close to her as anyone would could possibly get, would have told him anything, laid her heart out for him to read like an open book if it meant he wouldn't make her stop seeing him. And she was sure as all hell that she was never meant to have him, sexually or otherwise.

The question still remained whether or not she loved him, but as he sent her to another world-shattering peak, she was as sure as she was that the sky was blue that she was in love with Draco Malfoy.

She had almost lost this, almost turned away after letting Hermione talk her into walking away, letting him go. Of course, she had to go and tell him, had to meet him, tell him to his face that it was over, she couldn't do this anymore, it wasn't right, it wasn't fair to her – but she took one look at him, his eyes clouded with passion for _her_, his lips doing things to her that left her gasping for breath and wanting more, and she couldn't bring herself to do it, wouldn't allow herself to let another person's thoughts about what was good for her and what wasn't take this away.

This was her life, and she was happy doing what she wasn't supposed to.

She was perfectly content with breaking all the rules.

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17  
Think I made my mind up, I got time to grow up  
Face responsibility  
Livin' in the moment, keepin' my heart open  
While I'm only 17_

Draco collapsed on top of her and leaned his forehead against hers breathing heavily. He kissed her softly but hungrily, as if craving more, wanting something he swore he would never have and now that he did would never let go away.

Ginny was swept up in a tide that was Draco, her own emotions running wild, her senses on overdrive. She had never seen him like this – so intense, so emotional so…_needy_. She had seen him aggressive, passive, content, passionate, driven, rough, wanting, _craving_ – but never needing. 

"I love you." She said the phrase so fast she couldn't stop it from leaving her mouth and Draco kissed her as if trying to stop the flow of words. He was like water – she was drowning in him, and she never wanted to surface if it meant she couldn't have him, have _this, _whatever this turned out to be. "I…need you," he said, moving within her once more, as if that was the best he could do.

It was enough. 

_I don't wanna do right, I just want you tonight  
Not just only in my dreams_

_Only in my dreams…  
Save my best behavior, for a little later  
'Cause I'm only 17 _

_Only 17_

His skin against hers, his lips soft as silk against her mouth, his hands making her arch into his touch, yearning for more, a hunger within her that would never be sated so long as she could have him.

_I know I got time to grow up..._

_.. to face responsibility..._

Caution gone, all walls down, she was bearing her entire self to him – her heart, her soul, her mind, and any other part of her was his for the taking, consequences be damned. She didn't care about responsibility, and respect was nothing if it didn't come from him. 

_...hopin'... open...   
'Cause I'm only 17..._

Draco moved to the side and gathered her into his arms, her head resting in the crook of his neck. She leaned up to kiss his temple, right below the hairline, and he lay perfectly still. She kissed her way over to her ear and whispered, "I love you," before settling into his embrace and falling asleep.

Draco kissed her forehead. "I know." And she did know.

_Only 17 – _

_Got time to grow up_

She knew that she loved him, and had been too afraid to realize it all this time.

She knew that he loved her, but couldn't bring himself to say the words, afraid that the perfect world he had been living would shatter, even though somehow, she knew that he would never let her leave. 

She knew that she was only seventeen and had her whole life ahead of her, and she knew that it would be with him.

_Only 17…_


End file.
